estrella de rock
by belen26
Summary: universo alternativo sasuke uchiha un musico de rock reconocido en estados unidos esta felizmente casado con karin uzumaki y siempre le dedica canciones cuando se entera que sera padre de gemelos les dedica una cancion que llega hacer numero uno en japon asi que el y karin se van a japon por un mes y tiene la oportunidad de estar todo un año de gira por asia lo aceptara o no
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana tranquila de sábado,aunque no es tan tranquila cuando en una casa, una música se empieza a escuchar por toda la casa

Karin (se despierta asustada) AHHHHHHHH odio cuando tiene un concierto,siempre tiene que hacer, eso,quiero dormir (mientras se cubre la cabeza con la almohada)

Itachi: otra vez no

Ella: siempre tiene que hacer lo mismo quiero dormir

Itachi: ahora si lo mato

Fugaku: (se despierta) porque tiene que hacer lo mismo

Mikoto: y lo peor en sábado quiero dormir

Fugaku: yo también (coje la almohada y se la pone debajo de la cabeza)

Ya cuando eran las diez de la mañana todos se levantan y se visten,y bajan a la cocina para desayunar

Sasuke: (entra a la cocina y se sienta) buenos días (le da un beso a karin)

Karin: buenos días amor (le corresponde el beso)

Itachi: listo para el concierto hermano

Sasuke: si todo listo

Ella: pues nada de nervios cuñado

Sasuke: no cuñada

Fugaku: pues que bueno que estés tranquilo hijo

Sasuke: si papá,y es una pena que tu y mamá no vengan

Mikoto: bueno,ya estuvimos en el concierto que tuviste,hace dos meses,además tu papá y yo ya teníamos planeado este paseo

Sasuke: lo se espero que se diviertan

Fugaku:lo haremos,y disfruten el concierto (se levanta)

Karin: así lo haremos tío

Mikoto: volveremos el miércoles (también se levanta y se van)

Itachi: esta bien mama (mira a ella) terminaste de desayunar

Ella: si ya acabe

Sasuke: ustedes se adelantaran

Ella: si vamos a ver si todo esta en orden,y ver que no falte nada,por lo menos hasta que sea la hora del concierto

Karin: esta ben

Itachi: oye karin por cierto tu hermano

Karin: el y hinata,los verán allá,para ayudarlos en lo que sea necesario

Ella: entonces nos veremos con ellos

Karin: si

Itachi: esta bien nos vemos luego hermano

Sasuke: esta bien hermano

Itachi: (se sube al carro) lista amor

Ella: si estoy lista (se pone el cinturón)

Itachi: vamos (en eso se van)

Ella: crees que tu hermano,no se ponga nervioso

Itachi: pues espero que no,aunque el sabe como controlar,sus nervios

Ella: bueno en eso tienes toda la razón

Itachi: asi es (llegan al lugar) llegamos

Ella: mira naruto y hinata,ya llegaron

Itachi: tienes toda la razón (estaciona el carro y se bajan) hola chicos

Naruto: como están

Ella: bien y ustedes

Hinata: estamos bien

Itachi: recién llegan

Naruto: llegamos hace cinco minutos

Ella: bueno vamos a ver que hace falta

Hinata: y sasuke y karin

Itachi: ellos vendrán mas tarde

Naruto: esta bien vamos a ver si todo esta bien (todos se van adentro para ver si no había nigún problema )

En la tarde

Karin: amor es hora de irnos

Sasuke: (con su guitarra en la mano) estoy listo amor

Karin: amor te noto nervioso,deberías dejar que yo maneje

Sasuke: (toma las llaves) no amor yo manejare

Karin: estas seguro amor (mientras se van al carro)

Sasuke: si amor (llega al carro y pone la guitarra en el asiento de atrás y luego se sube al carro) vamos

Karin: si amor (en eso se van) amor de veras no quieres que maneje yo

Sasuke: no tranquila,puedo hacerlo

Karin: es que te noto nervioso

Sasuke: tranquila estoy bien

Karin: no lo se amor,sigo pensando que deberías dejarme manejar

Sasuke: amor confía en mi

Karin: amor si confío en ti,pero estás nervioso,y no es buena idea de que sigas,manejando

Sasuke: amor tranquila,todo saldrá bien

Karin: amor confío en ti,pero no me gusta que manejes estando nervioso,no es buena idea cuidado… (en eso pasa algo que no se imaginaron que pasaría)

Mientras que a la hora del concierto

Itachi: que raro ya deberían estar aquí

Ella: esto es raro,ellos no se demoran tanto

Hinata: que pasaría para que no lleguen

Itachi: quien sabe

Naruto: (se acerca después de haber hablado en el celular) chicos

Ella: que paso y con quien hablabas

Naruto: con karin

Itachi: ya van a llegar

Naruto: no,el concierto se suspende

Hinata: que paso

Naruto: sufrieron un accidente

Itachi: (preocupado) pero que paso

Naruto: karin,noto que sasuke estaba nervioso,le dijo que ella manejaría,pero el insistió en que no,que el manejaría y sus nervios le ganaron y se chocaron

Ella: pero están bien

Naruto: con algunos golpes,se quedaran hasta mañana en el hospital,karin me llamo diciendo que el concierto se suspende

Itachi: esta bien,hablare con el organizador para decirles que se cambia la fecha del concierto

Organizador: itachi que paso,el concierto ya debería haber empezado,pero tu hermano no aparece

Itachi el concierto se suspende

Organizador: y eso porque

Itachi: mi hermano y mi cuñada,acaban de susfrir un accidente

Organizador: entonces no tocara

Itachi: (molesto) acabo de decir que mi hermano y mi cuñada acaban de sufrir un accidente

Organizador: esta bien,lo siento entonces que hago les digo que se les devolverá el dinero de los boletos

Itachi: no tengo una idea mejor,concozco a mi hermano,y se que querrá recompensarlos,así que diles,que pronto habrá una nueva,fecha para el concierto,que se les avisará

Organizador: de acuerdo,se los diré de inmediato (se va a avisar que el concierto se suspende)

Ella: creo que es mejor irnos al hospital

Hinata: si es buena idea

Itachi: vamos (mientras se iban al estacionamiento y se subían a los carros y se marchaban al hospital)

Mientras en el hospital,karin estaba en el cuarto con sasuke,ella estaba bien aunque con algunos golpes pero,nada serio,sasuke,también estaba con varios,golpes,pero por suerte,nada serio,aunque en ese momento,estaba dormido

Naruto: (entra) hermana

Karin: (se levanta) shhhhh (lo lleva afuera del cuarto)

Itachi: que paso

Karin: tu hermano se puso de necio

Ella: no me digas que estaba nervioso

Karin: si

Hinata: y no te dejo que manejaras

Karin: le dije,que me deje manejar,pero no me escucho,el insistió

Itachi: y que paso

Karin: mientras manejaba,no se fijo,que se iba,contra un árbol (les sigue contando lo que paso)

Flash back

Karin (se da cuenta del golpe contra el árbol) hay demonios (sale del carro y ve como quedo) espero que la tía no nos mate

Señora: (llega al lugar) señorita esta usted bien

Karin: creo que si,pero me preocupa mi marido,me da miedo moverlo (se da cuenta de que sasuke estaba atontado)

Señora: no lo mueva,ya llame a una ambulancia,ya vienen

Karin: gracias (mientras se acerca al carro y abre la puerta) mejor recupero esto (saca la guitarra)

Señora: niña estas bien

Karin: si,estaba puesta el cinturón,aunque si creo que me golpee

Señora: tranquila,mira ahí viene la ambulancia

Sasuke: (reaccionando) amor

Karin: tranquilo amor (le toma la mano)

Sasuke: perdóname

Karin: amor tranquilo,fue un accidente

Sasuke: fue mi culpa debí,escucharte

Karin: amor tranquilo no te alteres (hace una llamada)

Enfermera: nos llamaron por un accidente

Señora: si fue esta niña y su marido

Enfermera: bien señora,suba a la ambulancia,nos encargaremos de su esposo

Karin: esta bien

Sasuke: amor no te vayas

Karin: tengo que subir,a la ambulancia,nos veremos allí (mientras sube y lo espera mientras los camilleros estabalizaban a sasuke,y cuando esta listo lo suben a la ambulancia,se marchan y al llegar al hospital,se llevan a sasuke ,ya que parecía tener varios golpes así que se lo llevan para ser revisado mientras que karin,también se la llevaban a revisar,tras casi una hora,karin,estaba en el consultorio,esperando,pero mientras esperaba,llama a naruto para decirle lo que paso,cuando termina de hablar,el doctor entra)

Doctor: listo tengo tus resultados

Karin: y todo esta bien

Doctor: si,tienes una suerte,solo algunos golpes pero nada serio

Karin: y sasuke

Doctor: tiene una mano lesionada y otros golpes también,pero nada serio,pero aun así los dos se quedaran en observación hasta mañana

Karin: entiendo gracias

Doctor: de nada karin (una enfermera entra y el doctor habla con ella) la enfermera te llevara con sasuke

Karin: gracias

Enfermera: sígame señora (sale del consultorio)

Karin: de acuerdo (también sale del consultorio y caminan,hasta llegar a un cuarto)

Enfermera: es aquí,de seguro,lo encontrara dormido,estaba alterado,y tuvimos que ponerle una inyección para que se calme

Karin: entiendo y gracias

Enfermera: de nada señora (se va)

Karin: (entra y ve a sasuke dormido así que se acerca y se sienta) amor creo que nunca cambiaras en ser necio al menos no paso a mayores (le da un beso en la frente)

Fin del flash back

Karion: y eso es todo

Ella: y eso que el sabe controlar sus nervios

Karin: esta vez no paso

Naruto: y hasta cuando se quedarán en el hospital

Karin: hasta mañana,ya el lunes volveremos a casa

Itacho: bueno lo que importa es que ustedes estén bien

Karin: algo golpeados pero bien (seguían conversando durante una hora)

Naruto: bueno hermana nos vamos a casa

Karin: esta bien hermano

Hinata: (le da un abrazo) volveremos mañana

Karin: esta bien

Itachi: debo ir con el mecánico,haber que se puede hacer con el carro

Karin: pues espero que no haya quedado muy dañado

Itachi: si quedo dañado no importa lo material se puede reponer,lo que importa es que ustedes dos están bien

Karin: si cuñado

Ella: vámonos amor,ya vendremos mañana

Itachi: si nos vemos karin (le abraza)

Karin: hasta luego chicos espera itachi

Itachi: que pasa

Karin: (le da la guitarra) toma,puedes llevártelo

Itachi: (la toma) claro lo llevare (mientras se iba)

Ella: mañana vendremos

Karin: esta bien

Naruto: cuídate hermanita

Karin: si hermano

Hinata: que descanses (en eso todos se van)

Karin: igualmente (entra al cuarto)

Sasuke: (despierta) amor

Karin: (cierra la puerta y se acerca) aquí estoy amor

Sasuke: alguien vino

Karin: si itachi ella naruto y hinata estuvieron aquí

Sasuke: ya se fueron

Karin: si ya tuvieron que irse

Sasuke: y que dijo sobre el concierto

Karin: pues se suspendió,pero les avisaran para una nueva fecha

Sasuke: soy un idiota

Karin: amor no digas eso

Sasuke: tu tenías razón,cuando dijiste,que no estaba bien para manejar

Karin:fuiste necio

Sasuke: perdón amor

Karin: tranquilo amor,de todas formas no paso a mayores

Sasuke: prometo escucharte la próxima

Karin haber si es cierto (mira el relog) es tarde mejor será que tratemos de dormir

Sasuke: (se acomoda para darle espacio) ven amor

Karin: (se acuesta a su lado) listo

Sasuke: (le abraza) mama me matara

Karin: pues no le vi tan dañado

Sasuke: igual yo lo pagare

Karin: si porque la tía dijo,que no lo pagaría ella

Sasuke: si lo se (se empieza a dormir) que descanses amor

Karin: igualmente amor

mientras se queda un rato mas despierta hasta que a la final se queda dormida,aunque no era un lugar agradable para ella,al menos estaba tranquila,de ver que no paso nada malo

continuara

pd este es un nuevo fic escribo recien ahora porque mi trabajo no me ha permitido por cierto karin es hermana de naruto y esta casada con sasuke mientras que hinata esta casada con naruto


	2. Chapter 2 una noticia una cancion

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses,desde que el concierto se suspendió,aún no había fecha,para el nuevo concierto,ahora karin,estaba en el médico haciéndose revisar,aunque tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que podría ser

Flash back

Dos meses atrás

Sasuke y karin,habían salido dos días después del hospital,aun sasuke debía de estar en cama unos días hasta una nueva,revisión,ahora era miércoles y aun no sabían que hacer

Sasuke: que aburrido

Karin: lo se,no hay nada que hacer

Sasuke: te hubiera ido,con mi hermano al cine

Karin: no quería dejarte solo

Sasuke: lo se,pero que hacemos

Karin: espera (se levanta de la cama y abre el armario) aquí esta

Sasuke: que cosa

Karin: esto (se acerca con la guitarra)

Sasuke: (la mira) pensé que se había perdido

Karin: (se sienta en la cama) no,le dije a itachi,que se lo llevara

Sasuke: genial,porque no lo tocas tu,yo no puedo

Karin: bueno, (mientras empieza a tocar)

Sasuke: se nota que eres buena

Karin: gracias amor,fuiste un buen maestro

Sasuke: lo se (sigue viendo lo que toca la guitarra,hasta que luego los dos se ponen a cantar)

Mikoto: (entra al cuarto) chicos,están bien

Sasuke: hola mama,si estamos bien

Mikoto: (le abraza) pues me alegra que ustedes dos están bien

Fugaku: itachi,nos conto lo del accidente,pero cuando dijo que no paso a mayores,nos calmamos (abraza a karin)

Karin: no fue grave,aunque sasuke,tiene que estar,unos días en reposo por varios golpes

Mikoto: pues me alegra ver que no paso,a mayores,y que paso con el concierto

Sasuke: se suspendió,pero habrá una nueva fecha,aunque aun no sabemos cuando

Fugaku: pues,luego verán y por cierto lo del carro

Sasuke: cuando,pueda levantarme,ire a ver que daños tiene

Mikoto: esos daños los pagaras tu

Sasuke: si mama,ustedes nos han dicho,que tenemos que ser responsables,de nuestras cosas,así que yo mismo pagare,los daños del carro

Fugaku: y que esto sea una buena lección para ti,y que escuches la próxima

Sasuke; si papa,puse en riesgo a mi esposa,debí de haberla escuchado,ella es importante y no quiero verla herida

Karin: bueno no paso a mayores

Mikoto: eso es cierto,bueno los dejamos,karin te llamare para que vengas a comer

Karin: claro que si tía

Fugaku: los dejamos (salen del cuarto)

Mikoto: por cierto karin tus papas ya lo saben

Karin: todavía no,de seguro cuando llamen naruto les contara

Mikoto: bueno al menos estarán,tranquilos,cuando sepan que no paso a mayores

Karin: es verdad

Mikoto: esta bien,te avisare para que vengas a comer (se va)

Karin: si tía

Sasuke: ya sabia que me iba a decir lo del carro

Karin: que es tu responsabilidad siempre te lo han dicho,que con respecto al carro tienes que responsabilizarte tu

Sasuke: si,bueno seguimos

Karin: claro que si

Siguen tocando la guitarra,y cantando hasta que a la hora de comer,karin tuvo que bajar,luego volvió,ya para la noche se despidió y se fue al cuarto

Sasuke: y sabes,hasta cuando tendré que estar,en la cama

Karin: (cambiándose de ropa) pues el médico dijo que tendrías que estar,en la cama,hasta el lunes,que ese día vendría a verte

Sasuke: ni modo,me toca a esperar

Karin: se que no te gusta,pero por ahora,no te queda otra (se acuesta)

Sasuke: eso lo se,ya cuando me pueda levantar,iré a ver que daños tiene el carro

Karin: pues te acompaño,para verlo

Sasuke: de todas,formas lo lamento amor

Karin: otra vez

Sasuke: fue mi culpa,no lo pensé,y no te escuche,y te puse en peligro,sabes,bien que te amo y no me gusta verte lastimada

Karin: (le interumpe) amor,ya paso,y ahora tienes que estar tranquilo,por suerte como vez,no paso a mayores,aunque tienes una mano lesionada,y varios golpes,y también tienes algunos,golpes,yo también tengo algunos golpes aunque nada serio,pero aun así estamos bien los dos

Sasuke: aun así te lo recompensare amor

Karin: y como amor

Sasuke: así (mientras le empieza a besar)

Karin: te sientes bien para seguir (le corresponde el beso)

Sasuke: claro que si (mientras le sigue besando hasta que los dos terminan en una noche muy romántica)

Fin del flash back

Doctor (entra al consultorio) bien karin tengo tus resultados

Karin: y es algo bueno o algo malo

Doctor: es algo bueno

Karin: y que es

Doctor: felicidades karin,estas embarazado

Karin: (sorprendida) de veras

Doctor: claro que si,es mas acuéstate para revisarte

Karin: de acuerdo (mientras lo hace)

Doctor: veamos (en eso le empieza a revisar) vaya

Karin: que pasa

Doctor: son gemelos

Karin: (sorprendida) de veras

Doctor: si,estás esperando gemelos

Karin: y sabe de cuanto tiempo estoy

Doctor: pues tienes dos meses,quieres una fotografía de los bebes

Karin: claro que si

Doctor: ya te la doy (mientras termina de revisarla) listo ya puedes levantarte

Karin: gracias (se levanta)

Doctor: bien karin,nos vemos el próximo vez (le da la foto de los bebes)

Karin: gracias doctor hasta luego (sale de consultorio)

Doctor: hasta luego karin

Mientras karin,sale del consultorio,empieza a caminar,y se pone a pensar,como le dirá a sasuke,hasta que se para en una tienda de bebes y ve unos calcetines,así que entra y los compra,porque se le acaba de ocurrir una idea,cuando termina de comprarlos,camina hasta regresar a la casa

Claudia: (la ve entrar) hola señora

Karin: hola Claudia sasuke,no ha venido todavía

Claudia: aun no

Karin: esta bien gracias

Claudia: de nada señora (se va a la cocina)

Karin: esta bien (ve la mesita del centro y se le ocurre una idea pone ahí los calcetines y escribe una nota,y lo deja ahí también,en eso se escucha que alguien entra,y ve que era sasuke,así que se esconde,y espera para ver que pasa)

Sauske: (entra) amor ya llegue (camina) que raro será que no vienen todavía (sigue caminando,hasta que ve algo en la mesita y se acerca) y esto (mira los calcetines y la nota) veamos que dice

Nota: felicidades serás papa,por partida doble

Sasuke: no,lo puedo creer

Karin: (sale de su escondite) pues es la verdad amor

Sasuke: (le abraza) seremos padres

Karin: si mira (le enseña la foto de los bebes)

Sasuke: gemelos,cuando lo supiste

Karin: ahora,acabo de venir con el medico me dijo que tengo dos meses,y como vez son gemelos

Sasuke: te amo (le besa)

Karin: y yo a ti (le corresponde el beso)

Fugaku: (entra a la casa) oigan que les pasa

Mikoto: (también entra) si,ahora porque están tan felices

Los dos : estamos embarazados

Mikoto: es una broma

Sasuke: no mama

Fugaku: hablan en serio

Karin: si tío tan en serio que miren (le da la foto)

Mikoto: (mira la foto) son dos

Karin: si tía estoy embarazada de gemelos

Fugaku: (les abraza) que emoción seremos abuelos

Mikoto: (también les abraza) felicidades chicos seremos abuelos

Karin: si tía

Itachi: (entra) parece que nos hemos perdido de algo

Ella: (también entra) así es

Itachi: hola de que nos perdimos

Mikoto: pues,tu hermano y tu cuñada nos acaban de dar una linda noticia

Ella: y cual es

Fugaku: seremos abuelos,y ustedes serán tíos

Itachi: es en serio

Mikoto: si miran (le enseña la foto)

Itachi: esta roto el bebe

Karin: no tonto,son gemelos,

Ella: que lindos

Itachi: era broma felicidades hermano (le abraza)

Sasuke: gracias hermano (también le abraza)

Ella: felicidades cuñada (hace lo mismo)

Karin: gracias (hace lo mismo)

Sasuke: habrá que contarle luego a naruto y a hinata

Karin: cuando vengan,y también,cuando mis papas llamen se los diremos

Sasuke: si

Fugaku: bueno esto hay que celebrarlo,que opinan si salimos

Todos siiii (y salen de la casa)

Cuatro meses después

Ha pasado cuatro meses y karin,ahora tenía seis meses,ahora estaba en el medico

Doctor: quien saber el sexo de los bebes

Sasuke: yo si

Karin: yo igual

Doctor: pues es un niño y una niña

Karin: mellizos

Doctor: asi es (termina) listo puedes levantarte karin

Karin: gracias (se levanta)

Sasuke: y todo esta bien con ellos

Doctor: si,están bien

Karin: que bueno

Doctor: bueno nos vemos el próximo mes

Sasuke: gracias doctor

Karin: hasta luego (se van)

Doctor: hasta luego chicos

Sasuke: (camina hasta salir fuera del consultorii y se suben al carro) un niño y una niña

Karin: (se sube al carro) si, que emoción

Sasuke: ya se que la niña se llame sarada y el niño shisui

Karin: quieres ponerle,por el amigo de itachi

Sasuke: si,tu que opinas

Karin: me gusta

Sasuke: que bueno (mientras manejaba,pone el radio)

Karin: (escucha la canción) es la canción que compusiste para los niños hace un mes

Sasuke: si,y sigue en el número uno

Karin: pues es la canción mas escuchada

Sasuke: tienes razón

mientras regresaban a la casa como siempre,escuchando música y cantando y al llegar a casa,les darían la noticia a la familia

continuara


	3. un concierto un parto prematuro

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses,y ahora karin,tenía ocho meses,de embarazo,ahora estaba con el doctor,en una revisión

Doctor: pues yo veo que todo está bien

Sasuke: de veras

Doctor: si los mellizos,están bien

Karin: que bueno

Doctor: listo,puedes levantarte karin

Karin: gracias doc

Doctor: todo,esta bien,pero aún así seguiremos con los controles cada quince días

Karin: esta bien

Sasuke: gracias doctor (se van)

Doctor: de nada chicos (les mira irse)

Sasuke: es bueno ver que están bien

Karin: claro que si

Sasuke: y estas lista para mañana (le abre la puerta del carro)

Karin: claro que si (entra)

Sasuke: (también entra) todos estaban esperando ese concierto

Karin: claro como se suspendió,estuvieron esperando a que hubiera una nueva fecha

Sasuke: y ya paso (en eso se iba a la casa)

Al día siguiente,era ya casi hora del concierto solo faltaba una hora,ya que sería a las siete de la noche

Todo estaba,preparado,ya para el concierto

Ella: porque naruto,y hinata no vienen

Karin: porque están en esa convención

Itachi: les gusta irse allá

Sasuke: ya sabes,no les ir cada año

Ella: y tus papas amor

Itachi: van a estar en esa conferencia,hasta mañana

Karin: ello,también se lo perderán

Sasuke: si claro ten amor (le da las llaves del carro)

Karin: gracias amor (toma las llaves)

Ella: manejaras cuñada

Karin: si,de regreso ya manejara sasuke

Itachi: eso es bueno,creo que ya tenemos que irnos

Sasuke: si vamos Claudia ya nos vamos

Claudia: que les vaya bien y buena suerte joven sasuke

Sasuke: gracias Claudia

Claudia: de nada joven

Sasuke: bueno estoy listo (se sube al carro)

Karin: pues aquí vamos (empieza a manejar)

Ella: (en el otro carro) menos mal que esta,vez tu hermano le dio las llaves a karin

Itachi: ya aprendió,que lo mejor es que ella,maneje para así evitar otro choque

Ella: creo que si le asusto,lo de la ultima vez

Itachi: ya sabes,es el como yo,nuestras esposas,son importantes,y no nos gustan que salgan lastimadas

Ella: eso lo se,aunque les tengo envidia

Itachi: y eso,porque amor

Ella: en un mes serán papas

Itachi: amor,ya quedamos que por ahora,no,esperamos

Ella: lo se amor

Itachi: te prometo,que en unos meses lo intentaremos

Ella: esta bien amor

Itachi: bueno llegamos

Ella: es verdad

Organizador: hola chicos

Sasuke: hola hemos llegado

Organizador: pues,ya todo esta,listo

Itachi: seguramente están felices

Organizador: claro estuvieron esperando este,concierto,desde hace meses

Karin: bueno,será mejor entrar

Organizador: claro que si vamos

Cuando llego la hora del concierto,todos estaban esperando,el concierto comenzó a la hora indicada y duro,casi cuantro horas,ya que sasuke,incluyo la canción que le había dedicado,a sus hijos,ya cuando era las once de la noche el concierto termina

Sasuke: eso estuvo genial (entra al camerino)

Karin: perfecto (se sienta)

Itachi: se nota que fue todo un éxito

Ella: sabía que era una buena idea,grabarlo,para que los vieran mis suegros y también naruto y hinata

Sasuke: claro que si

Itachi: bueno ella,y yo nos vamos

Sasuke: está bien hermano

Karin: nos vemos más tarde

Itachi: claro que si aunque seguramente,será mañana

Ella: es verdad,cuando lleguemos,a casa lo primero que haremos es dormir

Sasule: lo sabemos,nos vemos en la mañana

Itachi: claro que si (se van)

Karin: bueno y ahora que hacemos

Sasuke: esperemos un rato,para irnos

Karin: creo saber,porque quieres esperar

Sasuke: pues,si ya les dije,que me avisen cuando ya no haya nadie

Karin: buenos esperemos (mientras toma la guitarra, y se ponen a cantar)

Organizador: (aparece cuando eran diez para las doce) bueno todo esta vaccío

Sasuke: ya se fueron todos

Organizador: si, pueden irse

Karin: que bueno

Sasuke: si,ven vamos (le ayuda a levantarse)

Karin: (se levanta) gracias amor

Sasuke: bueno fue divertido

Organizador: este,fue tu último concierto

Sasuke: si,ya lo decidí,me tomaré un tiempo,para estar con mis hijos

Organizador: esta bien

Sasuke: nos vemos

Organizador: que les vaya bien

Karin: gracias (se van)

Sasuke: (llegan al estacionamiento y le abre la puerta) tienes hambre

Karin: (entra al carro) la verdad no y tu

Sasuke: ( se sube y prende el carro para irse) pues no mucho,tal vez llegando a casa me preparare algo

Karin: ya me imaginaba que te daría hambre (en eso siente algo y se sostiene el estomago) AHHHHHHH

Sasuke: amor que paso

Karin: se me rompió la fuente

Sasuke: (preocupado) que pero si todavía,falta un mes

Karin: dile eso a tus hijos

Sasuke: amor tranquila,iremos en este,mismo instante al hospital (mientras cambiaba su ruta)

Karin: solo ahora,no te choques

Sasuke: tranquila no lo hare (mientras sigue manejando hasta,llegar al hospital,al bajarse,pide ayuda,y los enfermeros,ayudan a karin,a salir del carro y le ayudan a que se sienten,en la silla,de ruedas,mientras le llevaban a revisarla,el doctor que le atendía,estaba de guardia,y los ve)

Doctor: sasuke que paso

Sasuke: a karin se le rompió la fuente

Doctor: falta un mes todavía

Sasuke: lo se,pero los niños,parece que no quisieron esperar

Doctor: esta bien,tendrás que esperar,voy a revisarla (entra para revisar a karin)

Sasuke: esta bien (mientras espera)

Doctor: (se acerva) bien karin te revisare

Karin: esta bien

Doctor: (le empieza a revisar) vata,estos niños,si que tienen prisa por salir

Karin: no me diga

Doctor: así es karin,habrá que prepararte

Karin: quiero a sasuke

Doctor: tranquila lo llamare (se levanta y abre la puerta) sasuke

Sasuke: dígame

Doctor: ven entra,karin quiere que estés con ella

Sasuke: y que paso

Doctor: los niños tienen,prisa para nacer

Sasuke: (entra) tranquila amor ya estoy aquí (le da la mano)

Karin: no me sueltes (toma su mano)

Sasuke: no lo hare

Doctor: bien karin es la hora cuando sientas la contracción empieza a pujar (en eso karin hace lo que el doctor le dice,y sigue así,sasuke,le apoyaba y no le soltaba la mano,karin lo sigue haciendo,hasta cuando eran las doce y media de la noche) bien karin,la cabeza salió,una mas y saldrá

Karin: ahhhhhhhhh (sigue pujando hasta,que se escucha el llano de un bebe)

Doctor: aquí esta el niño (le da a la enfermera para que lo revise)

Sasuke: mi niño mientras lo mira

Doctor : bien karin,ya le veo la cabeza del otro bebe (en eso karin sigue pujando,hasta que ya se estaba cansando ya cuando era la una de la mañana estaba por terminar) listo,solo una mas y saldrá

Karin: ya no puedo

Sasuke: vamos amor,es la última (le da un beso en la frente)

Karin: ahhhhhhhh (puja por última vez y se escucha el llanto de otro bebe)

Doctor: aquí está la niña (se lo da a la otra enfermera)

Karin (agotada) creen que estén bien

Doctor: habrá que revisarlos

Sasuke: mis niños (sigue sosteniendo la mano de karin)

Karin: ve a verlos

Sasuke: segura

Karin: si amor ve

Sasuke: esta bien (le suelta la mano y se acerca para ver a los niños)

Enfermera: tienes nombres los bebes

Sasuke: si la niña se llama sarada,el niño shisui

Enfermera: de acuerdo los anotaremos

Sasuke: gracias, y como están

Enfermera: pues parece que están bien,pero como fueron prematuros,tendrán que estar un mes,en la incubadora,aun así los estaremos observando

Sauske: gracias (mientras mira a los niños) mis niños (no puede evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lagrimas,mientras sigue con ellos,karin los observa,y tampoco puede evitar ponerse a llorar,pero dado que estaba cansada,a la final se quedo dormida)

A la mañana siguente,todo estba tranquilo,los primeros rayos del sol,entraban por la ventana,pero los que estaban en el cuarto,seguían durmiendo

Hasta que después de un rato,sasuke,empezaba a despertar,después de que nacieron sus hijos,y los tuvieron que llevar a la incubadora,sasuke,había ido al cuarto donde estaba karin,y aunque ella estaba dormida,se quedo con ella,hasta que el sueño le gano y se,acosto a lado de ella,ahora karin,seguía durmiendo,y sasuke,se levanto con cuidado,y se mete al baño,ya cuando habían pasado,diez minutos,karin empezaba a despertar,aunque,no recordaba bien que paso,pero al ver que estaba en un cuarto de hospital,vino a ella su último recuerdo,sus hijos habían nacido antes de tiempo

Karin: amor

Sasuke: (sale del baño y le mira) buenos días amor (se acerca y le da un beso en la frente)

Karin: buenos días

Sasuke: dormiste bien

Karin: si,que paso con los niños

Sasuke: estarán un tiempo en la incubadora

Karin: crees,que podamos ir a verlos luego

Sasuke: claro que si,ya lo verás

Karin: eso espero (en eso entra una enfermera y le empieza a revisar,al ver que todo estaba bien,sale,y luego viene con el desayuno) amor a quien le escribes

Sasuke: a itachi,me acaba de mandar un mensaje

Karin: que dice

Sasuke: se preocupo,porque dice que no nos vio en la casa,así que quería saber donde estamos

Karin: se lo contaste

Sasuke: si dice que cuando ella se despierte y desayunen ya vienen para acá

Karin: esta bien

Enfermera: (entra con una silla de ruedas) buenos días veo que terminaron de desayunar

Karin: así es

Enfermera: y como te sientes

Karin: un poco adolorida

Enfermera: bueno es normal,están listos para ir a ver a sus hijos

Sasuke: claro que si

Enfermera: bien por eso le traje esta silla de ruedas

Karin: esta bien gracias

Enfermera de nada

Sasuke: ven amor te ayudo (le ayuda a levantarse)

Karin: gracias amor (toma su mano y se sienta en la silla de ruedas y salen del cuarto,la enfermera les lleva,hasta donde son los cuidados intensivos neonatales

Enfermera: espérenme aquí,les diré que vinieron a ver a los niños

Sasuke: esta bien

Enfermera: (entra y se acerca) hola

Enfermera 2: hola que paso

Enfermera: los padres,de los mellizos que nacieron anoche,están aquí les digo que pasen

Enfermera 2: claro,de seguro querrán ver a sus niños

Enfermera: esta bien (va a salida) vengan pueden entrar

Karin: gracias

Sasuke: esta bien (mientras entran y se acercan donde estaban sus hijos)

Enfermera: buenos días

Karin: buenos días

Enfermera: seguramente quieren saber,como están sus niños

Sasuke: así es

Enfermera: pues como ven respiran,solos,pero se quedaran un mes,pero se les ve bien,aun así los estamos controlando

Karin: chiquititos

Sasuke: se acerca (son tan pequeños)

Karin: si (los dos están con los niños,hasta que pasa una hora y el celular suena) quien te mando mensaje amor

Sasuke: es naruto

Karin: y que dice

Sasuke: que te estaba mandando,mensajes a tu celular,pero como no le respondías,se preocupo y me escribió para saber que paso

Karin: le dijsite,lo que acaba de pasar

Sasuke: así es

Karin: y que dijo

Sasuke: dice que cuando,se acabe la convención,vendrán al hospital

Karin: esta bien (mira a la ventana) amor itachi y ella ya llegaron

Sasuke: (los mira y les saluda) saldré a verlos

Karin: esta bien amor

Sasuke: (sale) hola hermano hola cuñada

Itachi: que dicen de los niños

Sasuke: pues no neceistan,un respirador,respiran solos,pero como son prematuros,tendrán que quedarse un mes en la incubadora

Ella: nos turmaremos,para ayudarlos con los niños

Itachi: papa y mama ya lo saben

Sasuke: y que dijeron

Itachi: que ahora termina la conferencia,y que mañana estarán aquí

Sasuke: esta bien

Los tres se miran por la ventana hasta,donde estaba karin con los niños,mientras los veían sasuke,solo esperaba a que sus hijos estuvieran bien y que pronto puedan,estar en casa

continuara


	4. Chapter 4 el viaje a japon

Un mes después

Ha pasado,un ms y los mellizos ya estaban en casa,toda la familia,estaban felices,en especial,los padres,de habñian mandado un montón de regalos a los niños,aunque ellos todavía no sabrían cuando,regresarían de Londres,aunque esperaban que fuera pronto,sauske,estaba todo el tiempo,con los niños,ya que decidió retirarse,un tiempo de la música,pero mientras le cambiaba el pañal,a sarada,hablaba con su represnetante,ya que le estaba dando una buena noticia

Sasuke: es en serio

Representante: claro que si

Sasuke: así que mi camción,es número uno en Japón

Representante: así es,por eso quieren que vatyas,a Japón todo el mes

Sasuke: (sorprendido) todo el mes,no lo puedo creer

Represnetante: pues es verdad créelo

Sasuke: pues tendré que consultarlo,con karin,haber que opina

Representante: se que haz estado,todo el tiempo en el hospital,y que tus hijos,hace,cinco días salieron,pero esta es una oportunidad,única

Sasuke: tienes,razón veré que opinan karin,y por cierto cuando quieren,que este allá

Representante: el sábado quieren que estes,allá

Sasuke: que rápido,esta bien lo hablare con karin

Representante: esta bien hasta luego sasuke (cuelga el teléfono)

Sasuke: adiós (también cuelga)

Karin: quien era amor (terminaba de cambiar el pañal a shisui)

Sasuke: mi representante

Karin: y que dice

Sasuke: no me lo vas a creer

Karin: haber cuenta el chisme

Sasuke: recuerdas la canción que compuse,para los niños

Karin: claro que si,fue número uno,durante tres meses

Sasuke: pues resulta que también fue número uno en Japón

Karin: (soprendida) es en serio

Sasuke: en serio

Karin: no es una broma

Sasuke: claro que no,amor,es en serio

Karin: me alegro amor (le da un abrazo con cuidado) de seguro estás feliz

Sasuke: (le correspondo el abrazo,también con cuidado) y eso no es todo

Karin: que hay mas

Sasuke: pues quieren que vaya a japón por todo el mes

Karin: es en serio

Sasuke: si,pero no se que opinas tu

Karin: pues supongo que esta,oportunidad,no se presenta todos los días,pero tu quieres ir

Sasuke: si,pero me gustaría que vengas tu conmigo

Karin: pues,me encantaría,aunque los niños tendrán que quedarse

Sasuke: eso lose,mis papas itachi y ella,y naruto y hinata podrán cuidarlos

Karin: claro que si,y cuando quieren que vayas

Sasuke: quieren que esté allá el sábado

Karin: hoy es lunes,entonces habrá que preparar,todo,y avisar a la familia

Los dos salen,del cuarto y van con la famiñia que estaba en la sala,sasuke les cuenta emocioando que la canción es número uno en Japón y todos les felicitan,también les da la noticia,que tendrá que ir,un mes a al menos,todos se quedan sorprendidos,pero cuando se enteran que los niños,no irán,lo aceptan y le desean suerte a sasuke,y que ellos se encargarán de los niños,hasta que ellos regresen,sasuke y karin,les dan las gracias,y van a preparar las cosas,ya cuando llega el sábado,llegan a Japón,y van directo al hotel

Sakura: (ve que se acercan) bienvenidos

Sasuke: gracias,tenemos una habitación reservada

Sakura: (mira el registro) claro me pueden decir sus nombres

Sasuke: sasuke y karin uchiha

Sakura: si aquí están bienvenidos

Karin: gracias

Sakura: su habitación es la 210 (le da las llaves)

Sasuke: muchas gracias (se van al cuarto)

Karin: (entran al ascensor) y ahora que sigue

Sasuke: pues,ya me mandaron el mensaje,el chofer,viene a vernos en media hora

Karin: para ir al estudio

Sasuke: así es (salen del ascensor y caminan hasta el cuarto) aquí es (abre la puerta) sigue amor

Karin: gracias amor (mira el cuarto) si que es grande

Sasuke: así es

Karin: crees que deberíamos llamar a casa

Sasuke: no hace,falta ya les mande un mensaje

Karin: esta bien (se sienta en la cama)

Sasuke: (mira un mensaje que llego a su celular) vamos

Karin: ya llegaron a buscarnos

Sasuke: así es

Karin: que rápido

Sasuke: tienes razón

Los dos salen,del cuarto,y dejan,las llaves en recepción y salen y el auto los esperaba,se suben y van hasta el estudio,justo los estaban esperando

Ino: bienvenidos

Sasuke (se baja) gracias

Ino: tu debes de ser sasuke no es cierto

Sasuke: así es y ella es mi esposa,karin

Ino: gusto en conocerte karin

Karin: gracias,tu debes de ser ino no es cierto

Ino: efectivamente soy ino,vengan conmigo

Sasuke: claro (van detrás de ella) que grande

Ino: si es grande

Karin: (mira las fotos) todos estuvieron aquí

Ino: claro que si (se acerca a una puerta) puedes entrar sasuke el director te espera,mientras yo le enseñare a tu esposa,el estudio

Sasuke: claro nos vemos luego amor (le da un beso)

Karin: (le corresponde el beso) claro amor y suerte

Sasuke: gracias amor (entra)

Ino: ven karin sígueme

Karin: claro (en eso la sigue a ino y ella le enseña todo,el estudio,y karin lo mira y le gusta,en eso cuando,termina de conocerlo,le enseñara donde se quedara sasuke y ella entra,y se sienta a esperarlo,hasta que pasan casi dos horas)

Sasuke: (entra) ino me dijo que estabas aquí

Karin: si te estaba esperando

Sasuke: pues es genial

Karin: que paso

Sasuke : pus (le empieza a contar todo lo que hara,incluso dará un concierto) que opinas

Karin: pues es genial amor

Sasuke: ya firme el contrato para este mes

Karin: eso si es rápido

Ino: (entra) perdón que los interrumpa

Sasuke: que pasa ino

Ino: ten sasuke,este es tu itinerario (se lo da)

Sasuke: (lo toma) gracias (lo revisa) son un montón de cosas

Ino: claro que si

Karin: (lo mira) amor,estarás ocupado todo,este mes,no tendrás tiempo para estar conmigo

Sasuke: lo siento amor pero vele el lado bueno

Karin: cual es

Sasuke: hay un tour para conocer,Japó lo puedes tomar,y conocer la cuidad

Karin: pero lo hare sola

Sasuke: prometo que te recompensare

Ino: tenemos que irnos sasuke

Karin: tan rápido

Sasuke: si amor,volveré,al hotel,antes del concierto,porque eso si no te lo perderás

Karin: claro que no amor

Sasuke: cuídate amor y disfruta conociendo la cuidad (le da un beso y se va)

Karin: (le corresponde el beso y le ve irse) si claro amor yo sola (mientras se sienta por un rato,y después sale,del camerino,para irse al hotel)

Un mes después

Ha pasaso,un mes y los mellizos ya,tenían dos meses,ahora estaban en la revisión con el doctor

Doctor: listo (termina de ponerles la inyección a los dos) pueden vestirlos

Mikoto: y como los vez

Doctor: pues están bien,han subido de peso

Fugaku: que bueno (carga a shisui)

Doctor: y kariny sasuke no han llegado todavía

Mikoto: (carga a sarada) aún no esperemos que pronto

Doctor: y no han llamado

Fugaku: pues ayer llamo karin,preguntando por los niños,les dije que estaban bien

Doctor: pues están muy bien,nos vemos el próximo mes

Mikoto: gracias doctor

Figaku: nos vemos doc (de van)

Doctor: de nada,(hace pasar al siguiente paciente)

Mikoto: pues yo espero que ellos lleguen pronto

Fugaku: ya de seguro ya vendrán

Mikoto: al menos es bueno,ver que los niños están bien

Fugaku: claro que si

Sasuke: (llega al hotel,después de haber terminado su gira,estaba completamente agotado,y aun faltaba el concierto que sería mañana,por lo menos ahora podría descansar) ya llegue (se acuesta en la cama a lado de karin y pone su cabeza en las piernas de karin)

Karin: vaya estas complemente agotado amor

Sasuke: estos dás hice muchas cosas

Karin: pues,puedo ver por tu rostro que estuviste feliz

Sasuke: claro que si me gusto,y tu que hiciste

Karin: pues tome el tour y conocí Japón

Sasuke: y te gusto

Karin: si es hermoso

Sasuke: y llamaste a casa

Karin: si ya lo hice

Sasuke: que dijeron de los niños

Karin: lo niños están bien

Sasuke: que bueno

Karin: tienes hambre amor

Sasuke: la verdad no amor perdón por haberte dejado sola

Karin: esta bien,amor,al menos ya estas aquí

Sasuke: si,mañana el concierto,y luego volver a casa

Karin: claro que si

Sasuke: claro que si (sigue acostado pero como estaba cansado se queda dormido)

Karin: descansa amor (le tapa y le acaricia su cabello y sigue viendo la tele pero le baja el volumen para no molestarlo)

Al día siguiente

Karin: (se terminaba de arreglar,porque en una hora,sería el concierto) amor estás listo

Sasuke: (sale del baño) si amor

Karin: pues ya nos vinieron a buscar,vamos

Sasuke: (toma la guitarra) pues vámonos (sale del cuarto)

Los dos salen y bajan hasta la recepción y deja las llaves,ya la limosina los estaba esperando,para llevarlos,cuando llegan la lugar,del concierto,se podía ver una cantidad,de gente

Karin: (sorprendida) no me imagine que había tanta gente,ino tenía razón

Sasuke: que te dijo

Karin: hace unos dos días,me llamo y me conto que los boletos se había agotado

Sasuke: yo no lo podía creer

Karin: tampoco yo (el carro para)

Ino: (les ve llegar) estas listo sasuke

Sasuke: (baja del carro) claro que si

Karin: (se baja) hay una gran cantidad de gente

Ino: los boletos se agotaron en veinticuatro horas

Sasuke: vaya (entra al camerino y se sienta)

Ino: les avisare cuando sea hora

Karin: gracias ino (se sienta)

Los dos se quedan esperando,cuando llego la hora,ino les fue a buscar,en eso los iban hasta el escenario y karin,como siempre,le observa desde la cortina,sasuke dio,un buen concierto,que duro casi dos,horas,ya cuando erán las ocho de la noche,el concierto termina

Karin: eso fue increíble (camina al camerino)

Ino: y se pondrá mejor,en los siguientes días

Karin: siguientes días,a que te refieres

Ino: que sasuke no te lo dijo

Karin: no que cosa (entra al camerino)

Ino: firmo,para un mes mas,dará un concierto,en otras cuidades de japón

Karin: (sorprendida) eso no me lo dijo

Ino: y hay mas

Karin: que mas

Ino: la disquera quiere,que haya una gira por asia por un año

Karin: (sorprendida) eso no puede ser,tenemos dos hijos,no los puedo dejar,todo un año

Sasuke: (entra) estuvo genial (mira a karin molesta) que pasa amor

Karin: me puedes explicar,como es eso,de que firmaste un contrato para ir de gira por todo,japón por todo un mes

Sasuke: es que no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad

Karin: y sobre la gira de un año por toda asia

Sasuke (se emociana) pues recién me acabo de enterar,pero no es emocionante (le da un beso)

Karin: para mi no lo es

Sasuke: vamos amor

Ino: (los interrumpe) sasuke los periodistas están aquí

Sasuke: hazlos pasar

Ino: hablarás sobre la gira y sobre quedarte un año

Sasuke: claro que si

Ino: esta bien (abre la puerta y los periodistas entran)

Karin: amor tenemos que hablar (sasuke no le hace caso y empieza a hablar con los periodistas,karin,se empezó a molestar,y para sorpresa de todos les grita en japonés nadie sabe como reaccionar y mira a ino enojada) sácalos de aquí ahora

Ino: esta bien (los saca)

Sasuke: (sorprendido) cuando aprendiste a gritar en japonés

Karin: aprendí mucho estando aquí

Sasuke: vaya que te haz divertido

Karin:; claro divertido durmiendo sin ti,comiendo sin ti,y salir del hotel,sin ti crees que todo eso es divertido

Sasuke: no lo fue para ti

Karin: claro que no,y ahora me entero que firmaste un contrato para un mes mas

Sasuke: es que no me podía negar

Karin: claro que podías negarte y que piensas aceptar la gira deun año,por toda asia

Sasuke: (se sienta) pues no sería una mala idea,que nos impediría no hacerlo

Karin: (sorprendida) te olvidas que tenemos dos hijos

Sasuke: lo estoy haciendo por ellos también

Karin: nuestros,hijos,son pequeños ya tienen,dos meses,no van a crecer a lado de sus abuelos y de sus tíos

Sasuke: (la mira) esta es una oportunidad,y como escuchaste a ino es única,nadie la ha tenido,y no pienso desperdiciarla

Karin: no lo puedo,creer,o sea,por esta oportunidad,que no quieres,desperdiciar piensas irte por toda asia un año sin importarte los niños

Sasuke: pues si tengo que poner a los niños en segundo plano y poner primero mi música,karin lo haré,mi música es mi prioridad

Karin: (dolida) eso es lo que piensas sasuke

Sasuke: así es

Karin: bien,pues estas solo,no pienso quedarme aquí otro mes,nuestros hijos nos necesitan,pero si tu haz decidido quedarte,yo no,en este mismo instante,vuelvo al hotrel y recojo mis cosas,me ire a casa a estar con los niños,si haz decidido quedarte todo un año,puedes hacerlo pero solo,nos veremos en un año (sale del camerino)

Sasuke: (toma una lata de refresco) eso lo vamos a ver karin,te apuesto a que cuando regrese,de esta gira,el próximo mes,te encontrare en el hotel (la abre y bebe el refresco)

En eso sasuke,estaba equivocado,karin,no estaba dispuesta,a quedarse,un mes mas,estaba decidida a volver,a casa,con los niños,en eso mientras se subía al carro,que le llevaría al hotel,no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran,de lágrimas al escuchar,las palabras de sasuke,le dolió el escuchar,que su prioridad,era la música y que no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad,y que pongo a sus hijos en segundo plano,cuando llego al hotel,se baja del carro,y llega a recepción a y pide las llaves,cuando se va al cuarto y entra,empieza a recoger sus cosas y las guarda en la maleta,cuando termina se sienta y empieza a escribir una carta,cuando termina de escribirla,la guarda en un sobre,en eso toma su celular y hace una llamada al capitán,del avión

Capitán: (contesta) si señora

Karin: quiero saber,si hay posibilidad de irnos de regreso a estados unidos

Capitán: claro que si señora,no hay vuelos programados

Karin: que bueno,podría progrmar el vuelo,para regresar a casa

Capitán: claro que si señora,mandare a alguien para que la vaya a ver,al hotel

Karin: muchas gracias

Capitán: y solo es usted,o el señor también

Karin: no solo,yo el señor se quedará un mes mas,yo vuelvo a casa

Capitán: bien cuando llegue al hotel,le mandare un mensaje

Karin: gracias (cierra el teléfono y se pone su saco y toma las llaves y cierra la puerta del cuarto,hasta llegarla ascensor,y cuando llega al primer piso se acerca a recepción) hola sakura

Sakura: hola karin

Karin: me puedes hacer un favor

Sakura: claro dime

Karin: le puedes dar esta carta a sasuke cuando venga (le da la carta y las llaves del cuarto)

Sakura: toma las llaves y la carta) claro yo se los doy,ya te vas

Karin: si regresare a casa

Sakura: tu sola

Karin: si sasuke se quedará,pero yo no

Sakura: esta bien,cuando vuelva,le daré la carta

Karin: gracias sakura (recibe un mensaje) bien me voy hasta luego sakura (toma su maleta y sale del hotel)

Sakura: hasta luego karin (le mira irse)

Al salir del hotel,el conductor,le abre la puerta,y ella entra,mientras uq guarda,su maleta,en la parte de atrás,luego se sube,y se marcha,al llegar al aeropuerto,pudo entrar a la pista,presentando una identificación,le dejaron pasar,en eso se para y karin se baja,y le dan la maleta ella les da la gracias,y sube al avión

Capitán: bienvenida señora

Karin: gracias (guarda la maleta en el maletero y se sienta)

Capitán: tenemos permiso para irnos

Karin: en cuato tiempo (se sienta y se pone el cinturón)

Capitán: en diez minutos señora

Karin: de acuerdo gracias

Capitán: de nada señora (entra a la cabina)

Karin: (mira por la ventana) adiós japón y nos veremos luego amor

A los diez minutos,el avión se mueve,y se prepara para despegar,cuando lo hace,karin se acomoda y a la final,se queda dormida,ya cuando eran la mañana llegan a estados unidos

Capitán: señora (le sacude un poco)

Karin: (se despierta) que sucede

Capitán llegamos

Karin: gracias (se levanta y saca su maleta)

Capitán: alguna instrucción señora

Karin: si regresa de inmediato a japón y espera,a que sasuke,te llame

Capitán: enseguida señora

Karin: gracias (se baja del avión,y el carro,le esperaba para llevarla a casa,cuando se sube,elcarro se mueve,y salen del aeropuerto,y le lleva a la casa,cuando llegan karin se baja,y toma su maleta,y entra a la casa,parecía que todos seguían dormidos,asi que no hizo ruido,con cuidado sube las gradas, y lo primero que hace es entrar,al cuarto de los niños,y se acerca a las cunas y los mira)mis niños no saben cuanto los extrañe,pero mama ya esta aquí

Claudia: (entra) señor karin

Karin: (la mira) hola Claudia

Claudia: cuando llego

Karin: ahorita acabo de llegar

Claudia: y usted,sola

Karin: si sasuke se quedo,pero yo ya quería volver

Claudia: pues bienvenida señora

Karin: gracias Claudia,y mi tía

Claudia: en la cocina,preparando el biberón de los niños

Karin: y el resto de la familia

Claudia: todos duermen,ya sabe,como son cuando es sábado

Karin: entiendo,pero bueno ya estoy aquí

Claudia: me llevare su ropa,para lavarla (toma la maleta)

Karin: gracias Claudia,pero hazme un favor

Claudia: dígame señora

Karin: no le digas,a mi tía que estoy aquí

Claudia: quiere que sea una sorpresa verdad

Karin: así es

Claudia: esta bien no se lo dire (sale del cuarto)

Karin: (mira a los niños) los extrañe

Mikoto: Claudia,ya esta los biberónes de los niños (entra y la mira) karin

Karin: (le mira) hola tía

Mikoto: pero a que hora llegaste

Karin: hace diez minutos tía

Mikoto: (se acerca) y solo tu

Karin: si tía (carga a sarada)

Mikoto: (carga a shisui) y sasuke (le da el biberón a karin)

Karin: se quedo tía (se sienta y le da el biberón a sarada)

Mikoto (hace lo mismo) haber que paso,porque no es tu te regreses,sola,siempre lo haces con sasuke cuéntame que paso

Karin: pues (le empieza a contar,lo que paso,hasta la discusión que tuvieron,y como ella decidió regresar) y eso es todo tía

Mikoto: (sin poder creerlo) increíble,que diga,que su prioridad,es la música y pone en segundo plano a los niños

Karin: por eso decidí regresar

Mikoto: entiendo

Karin: y los niños como han estado

Mikoto: el médico dice,que están muy bien,que han subido de peso y están creciendo

Karin: que bueno me alegra que estén bien los dos

Mikoto: claro que si (siguen conversando hasta que dos horas después empiezan a despertar el resto)

Itachi: (entra al cuarto) buenos días mama

Mikoto: hola hijo

Itachi (mira a karin) cuñada

Karin: hola itachi

Itachi: cuando regresaste

Karin: hace dos horas

Ella: buenos días

Mikoto: buenos días

Ella: hola tía (mira a karin) karin

Karin: hola

Ella: ya volviste

Karin: así es

Fugaku: buenos días,que me perdí de algo interesante

Mikoto: tu que crees amor

Fugaku: karin

Karin: hola tío

Fugaku: pero como cuando a que hora

Karin: ya volví ahora,a las nueve d ela mañana

Ella: y viniste sola

Karin: así es

Itachi: y mi hermano

Karin: se iba a quedar un mes mas

Fugaku: aquí hay algo raro,sasuke se queda,y tu te regresas,haber cuéntanos que paso

Karin: (les empieza a contar todo lo que sucedió en japón) por eso decidí regresar

Itachi: no me sorprende de mi hermano

Fugaku: pues claro que no

Ella: era de imaginarse que haría eso

Fugaku: eso,no es novedad,y querída que harás

Karin: nada tío,aquí,lo esteremos esperando,los tres,si decide regresar,el próximo mes,o si se queda un año mas lo,estaremos esperando

Mikoto: pues así se hará

Ella: claro que si

Mientras seguían conversando,karin vio a sus hijos,y primero el dio un beso en la frente a sarada y luego a shisui,estaba feliz porque había vuelto,a casa,para estar con los niños,al mirarlos sonrió y estaba decidida a esperar a sasuke,con los niños,con esos pensamientos,toda la familia estaba reunida y conversando todos alegres


	5. Chapter 5 el adios a la musica

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y ahora los mellizos,ya tenían tres,meses,seguían creciendo,y estaban bien,incluso,seguían aumentando de peso,en eso,karin,junto con itachi,ella,hinata y naruto,le estaban mandando un video,al celular de sasuke,para que pueda ver como están creciendo,sus hijos,al terminar,itachi y ella se fueron y hinata,conversaba con mikoto,mientras que naruto ayudaba a karin con los niños

Naruto: (cambiándole el pañal a sarada) sabes hermana,estoy sorprendido

Karin: (cambiando a shisui) de que

Naruto: como te las arreglas,con los niños,otra no podría

Karin: como vez,no estoy sola

Naruto: lo se,y es bueno que no te vayas a Londres

Karin: haber naruto,acaso estas pensando,que yo hubiera sido capaz,de irme a mis papas

Naruto: este si o no

Karin: pues claro que no,una cosa que jamás haría es separar,a los niños de su padre

Naruto: y eso que no está aquí

Karin: eso lo se,pero si regresa,este mes,o en un año,nada cambiara aquí le estaré esperando con los niños

Naruto: creo que tengo una imaginación

Karin: muy rara,siempre te imaginas cosas

Naruto: si claro

Karin: bueno los niños están cambiados

Naruto: vamos a ver que hacen los tíos

Karin: claro vamos (los dos salen del cuarto con los niños)

Al día siguiente

En japón,cuando eran las ocho de la noche,sasuke,regresaba al hotel,después de que todo el mes estuviera,de gira por todo el país,ahora,volvía la hotel,tenía que hablar con karin,sobre que decisión tomar,si quedarse,todo un año o no,en eso entra al hotel y se acerca a recepción

Sasuke: hola sakura

Sakura: hola sasuke

Sasuke: me puedes hacer un favor

Sakura: claro dime

Sasuke: le puedes decir a karin,que ya llegue y que necesito hablar,con ella y que la espero,en la cafetería

Sakura: como que llegaste tarde,sasuke

Sasuke: a que te refieres

Sakura: karin se fue hace un mes

Sasuke: (sorprendido) como que se fue

Sakura: si,decidió volver a casa

Sasuke: y no te dejo nada para mi

Sakura: si,ten te dejo esta carta (le da la casrta)

Sasuke: (toma la carta) gracias sakura (se va al cuarto)

Sakura: de nada sasuke

Sasuke (entra al cuarto) pensé que era una borma cuando me dijo,que volvería a casa,con los niños,ahora me doy cuenta,de que no fue una borma,fue verdad,karin decidió irse a casa (mira la carta y se sienta en el sillón,para leerla)

Carta: amor,cuando hayas leído esta carta,yo ya me habré ido,no sabes lo que me dolió cuando dijiste,que tu prioridad,era la música,y que nos ponías a los niños y a mi en segundo,plano,por eso me fui,no estaba dispuesta,a quedarme un mes mas sola,y tampoco dejar,que los niños,estén al cuidado de sus abuelo s y de sus tíos,ellos necesitan a sus padres,por eso me voy a estar,con ellos,siempre te mandare un video,para que veas como están los niños,solo recuerda,esto te amo karin

Sasuke: (escucha su celular) veamos debe de ser el video,de karin (en eso lo prende y había un video,así que le reporduce para ver)

Inicio del video

Karin: hola amor,te mando este video,para contarte como están los niños,como vez,tengo a sarada en brazos,ayer,cumplieron,tres meses,el médico dicen que están bien que,aunmentaron de peso,y que están creciendo

Ella: hola cuñado,nosotros al igual que mis suegros,hemos ayudado a karin con los niños

Itachi: hola hermano,no dejamos a karin sola

Hinata: hola cuñado,siempre estamos aquí

Naruto: (con shisui en brazos) son lindos y están muy bien

Karin: pues como no se,como te va,en tu gira,por todo japón,pues espero que tu también me mandes,un video,para que me cuentes,

Itachi: a todos nos gustaría saberlo

Ella: si nos gustaría que nos contaras (escuchan un ruido) y que es eso

Karin: (mira) naruto te olvidaste de sacarle los gases,al niño ahora tiene hipo

Naruto: ups perdón me olvide

Hinata: amor,eres un olvidadizo

Naruto: si (se ríe)

Itachi: (ve que mikoto entra al cuarto) y aquí está la abuela

Mikoto: me pueden decir que están haciendo ustedes

Ella: mandándole un video,a sasuke,para que sepa como están los niños

Mikoto: ahora entiendo,porque,tu papa no quería entrar

Hinata: si nos dijo,que sigamos,y que le avisemos,cuando termináramos

Karin: no quieres decirle algo,a sasuke tía

Mikoto: pues donde mandan el video

Karin: al celular,esta encendido

Mikoto: (se acerca) hola hijo,solo quería decirte que tus niños están muy bien,y que siguen creciendo y aumentando de peso,como ,vez tu papa y yo,también ayudamos a karin,bueno eso es todo,por cierto avísenme cuando termina (sale corriendo del cuarto)

Hinata: a la tía sigue,siendo timida,con los videos

Itachi: ella siempre

Naruto: que es ese ruido

Karin: (se acerca al celular) es la batería de mi celular indica,que se esta acabando

Ella: te olvidaste de cargarlo

Karin: si le cargue,solo que ya sabes,la batería dura poco tiempo,bueno chicos despídanse

Los cuatro: adiós sasuke,nos veremos en el próximo video

Karin: bueno amor,prometo que la próxima cargare,al celular,y te mandare un nuevo video,solo recuerda,que los niños y yo te amamos y que te esperamos cuídate

Fin del video

Sasuke (cuando termina de ver el video,no puede evitar que sus ojos,se llenen de lágrimas,al ver a sus hijos y a karin) karin tenía razón,ella estuvo aquí sola,y no me di cuenta,de cómo se sentía y por emocionarme,con la gira de un mes,por todo japón,tampoco tome en cuenta,de lo que ella sentía,pero se acabo no firmare un contrato,para irme todo un año por asia,no pienso dejar solo a karin y a los niños,y no pienso perderme el ver crecer a mis hijos,como ya acabe con el contrato de este,mes,ya no tengo nada que hacer,volveré a casa con mi familia (en eso empieza a arreglar su maleta y cuando termina de arreglarla hace una llamada al capitán de su avión )

Capitán: (contesta) si señor

Sasuke: quería saber si ha,algún vuelvo programado

Capitán: en este momento no,es para volver a casa

Sasuke: claro que si

Capitán: como esta vacío,pediré el permiso para despegar y volver a estados unidos

Sasuke: que bueno

Capitán: mandare a que lo recojan en el hotel

Sasuke: si que me manden un mensaje (cierra la llamada)

Capitán: de acuerdo (también cierra la llamada)

Sasuke: (recoge su maleta y su guitarrra,y sale del cuarto,y al entrar al ascensor baja y al salir se acerca a recepción) hola sakura

Sakura: como estas sasuke

Sasuke: bien ten te entrego las llaves del cuarto (le da las llaves)

Sakura: (toma las llaves) te vas

Sasuke: si regreso a casa

Sakura: así que ya no tienes,nada que hacer aquí

Sasuke: no ya no,tome la decisión de volver a casa con mi familia

Sakura: entiendo

Sasuke: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Sakura: claro dime

Sasuke: cuando,el mes,anterior,karin regreso,para recoger sus cosas,e irse,como estaba

Sakura: pues a lo que entro,y me pidió las llaves,pude notar,que estaba triste,incluso,había llorado

Sasuke: fue mi culpa

Sakura: porque lo dices

Sasuke: yo le hice,sentir mal

Sakura: bueno,ahora vuelves a casa

Sasuke: claro que si

Sakura: y que digo si preguntan,por ti

Sasuke: simple diles que me fui,que regrese a mi casa (recibe un mensaje) bueno me voy adiós sakura (se va)

Sakura: (lo mira irse) adiós sasuke

Sasuke sale y el chifer ya le estaba esperando le da la maleta,y entra al carro,después de que guardan su maleta,se sube y el carro,parte,al llegar al aeropuerto,presenta su identificación y pasan directo a la pista,el carro para y sasuke se baja y toma su maleta y entra al avión

Capitán: buenas noches señor

Sasuke: buenas noches capitán (guarda su maleta y se sienta)

Capitán: partiremos en diez minutos

Sasuke: esta bien gracias (se pone el cinturón)

Capitán: de nada (se va a la cabina)

Sasuke: (se acomoda u espera,cuando pasan los diez,minutos,el avión se mueve, y despega) adiós japón,fue lindo,pero volveré a casa con mi familia (en eso se acomoda y se queda dormido,cuando eran las nueve,de la mañana el avión aterriza en estados unidos)

Capitán: disculpe señor (le sacude un poco)

Sasuke: (se despierta) que pasa

Capitán: hemos llegado a estados unidos

Sasuke: (se levanta y recoge su maleta y su guitarra) muchas gracias (sale del avión)

Capitán: de nada señor

Sasuke: (al bajar del avión un carro le esperaba y se sube,cuando salen del aeropuerto el carro,sigue el camino,hasta llegar a la casa,cuando llegan da las gracias,y se baja del carro,y entra a la casa,todo estaba en silencio,como era sábado todos dormían,menos karin que estaba en la cocina,preparando el biberón de los mellizos,sasuke,sube las gradas,y entra al cuarto de los niños y se acerca a su cuna y les mira) mis niños como han crecido,los extrañe mucho (les sigue mirando)

Claudia: (entra y lo ve) señor

Sasuke: (se da la vuelta) hola Claudia

Claudia: pero a que hora llego

Sasuke: llegue recién

Claudia: pues bienvenido

Sasuke: gracias y los demás

Claudia: pues como es sábado todos duermen

Sasuke: y karin

Claudia: la señora esta en la cocina,preparando le biberón de los niños,iba a ayudarla

Sasuke: bueno,ya estoy aquí,

Claudia: de acuerdo señor

Sasuke: solo hazme un favor

Claudia: claro dígame

Sasuke: no le digas a karin,que estoy aquí

Claudia: quiere que sea una sorpresa verdad

Sasuke: así es

Claudia: esta bien no le diré nada,si desea,me puedo llevar su maleta,para lavar su ropa

Sasuke: si gracias (le da la maleta)

Claudia: (toma la maleta) de nada señor (se va)

Sasuke: (ve que los niños están despiertos) perdón hijos,lamento haberme ido tanto tiempo,se que mama ha estado con ustedes,pero ahora yo también estoy en casa,los extrañe mucho y no solo a ustedes a mama también (siente que le tocan el hombro y se da la vuelta para ver quién era) karin

Karin: bienvenido a casa sasuke

Sasuke: (le abraza) perdóname soy un tonto

Karin: (le corresponde el abrazo) bueno si lo fuiste,pero me alegra que hayas vuelto

Sasuke: supongo que Claudia te dijo que vine

Karin: no me dijo nada,cuando subía,escuche una voz,pensé que era Claudia que le encanta,hablarle a los niños,pero al entrar vi que eras tu

Sasuke: (carga a sarada) y los demás

Karin: (le da el biberón mientras carga a shisui) todos duermen,es sábado

Sasuke: (se sienta y le da el biberón a la bebe) la única despierta eres tu

Karin: (hace lo mismo) así es y supongo que sakura te conto que me fui

Sasuke: si,pensé que era una broma,cuando dijiste que volverias a casa

Karin: bueno se que nos hacemos bromas mutuamente,pero en este caso no era una borma,te lo dije muy enserio

Sasuke: lo se

Karin: y que paso al final de tu gira

Sasuke: pues mi representante me dijo,descansa estos días,hablaremos el miércoles,para hablar sobre la gira de un año

Karin: te hubiera tocado esperar

Sasuke: claro que si

Karin: y que paso

Sasuke: pues iba al hotel,para hablar contigo y ver que decisión,se tomaría,pero cuando entre,sakura me conto que habías decidido irte,asi que me entrego la carta,y luego vi el video

Karin: fue mi idea hacer el video

Sasuke: pues cuando lo vi,me di cuenta de que me perdería de ver crecer,a mis hijos por eso regrese,además tome una decisión

Karin: y que decidiste

Sasuke: retirarme de la música

Karin: (sorprendida) es en serio

Sasuke: lo digo en serio

Karin: pero la música es lo que mas te gusta,eres feliz

Sasuke: lo se,pero también me he dado cuenta,de que si sigo con las giras,me perderé de estar con mis hijos y el verlos crecer

Karin: bueno eso es cierto

Sasuke: si y también te debo una disculpa,lamento haberte hecho llorar

Karin: bueno es cierto,que me dolió lo que me dijiste,y no pude evitar,sentirme mal

Sasuke: en eso me disculpo,no fue mi intención

Karin: esta bien,pero y tu contrato acabo

Sasuke: si,ya no tenía nada mas que hacer,si preguntan por mi sabrán que volví a casa,y en unos días anunciare mi retiro

Karin: esta bien,tu sabes que te apoyo en tus decisiones

Sasuke: lo se amor y me perdí de algo interesante

Karin: claro que si

Sasuke: haber cuenta el chisme

Karin: vas a ser tío

Sasuke: (sorprendido) en serio

Karin; en serio

Sasuke: y quien

Karin: naruto y hinata

Sasuke: y de cuanto

Karin: hinata ayer cumplió los dos meses, y también son gemelos

Sasuke: itachi y ella nada

Karin: pues itachi,ya se puso un poco celoso,así que dijo que ya era hora,de tener su familia,capaz que pronto dan la noticia,de que seremos tíos

Sasuke: la casa se llenara de niños y amor gracias por no haberte ido

Karin: acaso pensaste que me iba a ir donde mis papas y alejarte de los niños

Sasuke: pues si,me equivoco

Karin: claro que te equivocas,una cosa que yo jamás haría es alejarte de los niños,te estaríamos esperando los tres

Sasuke: soy un mal pensado

Karin: claro que lo eres (le cambia el pañal al niño)

Sasuke: (hace lo mismo con la niña) y los niños como están

Karin: los dos están bien,han aumentado de peso,y han crecido también

Sasuke: que bueno ver que los dos están bien

Karin: claro que si

Mikoto: (entra al cuarto) buenos días

Karin: hola tía

Mikoto (mira a sasuke) hijo

Sasuke: hola mama

Mikoto: pero a que hora llegaste

Sasuke: hace una hora mama

Mikoto: pues bienvenido hijo (le abraza)

Sasuke: gracias mama (también le abraza) y papa

Mikoto: se acaba de despertar ya mismo viene

Sasuke: y mi hermano y mi cuñada

Mikoto: salieron,dijeron que volverían mañana

Sasuke: les gusta estar fuera

Karin: pues no han salido,estos días me han ayudado con los niños,ayer dijeron que saldrían,les dije que estaba bien

Fugaku: buenos días (mira a sasuke) hijo

Sasuke: hola papa

Fugaku: y cuando llegaste

Sasuke: ahora,llegue hace una hora

Fugaku: pues bienvenido hijo

Sasuke: gracias papa

Mikoto: y que pasara cuando se enteren que te fuiste

Sasuke: nada,mi contrato termino,así como también,el seguir en la música

Fugaku: te retiras

Sasuke: así es

Mikoto: y que haras

Sasuke: primero estar,con karin y los niños

Fugaku: y luego

Sasuke: pues si aun sigue la oferta,de trabajo que me ofreciste

Fugaku: claro que simte dije que esa,oficina siempre sería tuya

Mikoto: me alegra que quieras trabajar con tu papa hijo

Sasuke: claro que si

Fugaku: pues bienvenido a la empresa hijo

Sasuke:; gracias papa

Karin: creo que es hora de ir a desayunar

Sasuke: si tengo hambre

Mikoto: pues vamos

Todos salen del cuarto y van a la mesa y se sientan,ya que el desayuno estaba listo,empiezan a desayunar,mientras comían y conversaban,sasuke ve a sus hijos y sonríe así que le da un beso,en la frente a sarada y otro a shisui,y luego a karin,karin estaba feliz porque sasuke regreso a casa,ahora si podía decir que su familia estaba completa

Próximo capitulo es el ultimo


	6. Chapter 6

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses,y los mellizos ya tenían cinco,meses,seguían creciendo,y toda la familia le gustaba consentirlos,ahora sasuke y karin,les estaban cambiando de ropa,pero mientras lo hacían,sasuke hablaba por teléfono

Representante: entonces el retiro es definitivo

Sasuke: si (cambiaba a sarada)

Representante: y no cambiaras de opinión

Sasuke: tu sabes muy bien,que cuando tomo una decisión no pienso cambiar de idea

Represnetante: si lo se,bueno si es tu decisión,sabes que la respeto

Sasuke: pues gracias

Representante : bueno nos vemos sasuke (cuelga)

Sasuke: hasta luego (también cuelga)

Karin: no se creía,que tu retiro fuera definitivo (terminaba de cambiar a shisui)

Sasuke: no,pensaba que le estaba jugando una broma

Karin: y eso que lo anunciaste,hace dos meses

Sasuke: si pero parece que no estaba convencido

Karin: ahora te llama,para saber si es verdad

Sasuke: si,aunque no me pregunto si venderé los instrumentos,aunque lo único que tengo es una guitarra

Karin: (le mira) no te atrevas a vender la guitarra

Sasuke: tranquila amor,no lo haría además esa guitarra tu me la regalaste

Karin: es cierto te la regale en tu cumpleaños

Sasuke: si y además le cantamos a los niños

Karin: si son felices,escuchando música

Sasuke: es cierto (carga a sarada) bueno esta señorita esta lista

Karin: (hace lo mismo con shisui) y este pequeñito también

Sasuke: hoy conocerán a sus otros abuelos

Karin: andan emocionados por conocerlos

Sasuke: crees que vinieron de vacaciones solamente

Karin: no lo se

Sasuke: habrá que esperar

Karin: claro que si (se escucha un tiembre)

Mikoto: sasuke

Sasuke: si mama

Mikoto: tu y karin bajen tus tios ya están aquí

Karin: ya vemos tía

Sasuke: vamos (salen del cuarto)

Fugaku: (les hace pasar a la sala) que bueno que ya regresaron

Minato: si la verdad es que yo ya quería volver a casa

Kushina: igual yo,ya sentía que era hora de volver a casa

Mikoto: pues nos alegramos que regresaran

Minato: si queríamos estar,cerca de nuestros nietos

Fugaku: la casa pronto se llenara de niños

Karin: (bajan a la sala) mama papa

Sasuke: bienvenidos tíos

Kushina: hija (mientras se acerca y le abraza con cuidado)

Karin: (le corresponde el abrazo) mira tu nieto te esperaba

Kushina: que grande que esta lo puedo cargar

Karin: claro (se lo da)

Kushina: (lo carga) hola shisui haz crecido

Minato: y esta pequeñita como esta

Sasuke: bien también creciendo,quieres cargarla tío

Minato: claro que si

Sasuke: ten (le da a sarada)

Minato: (le carga) hola pequeñita,tu también estas creciendo

Kushina: y tu hermano

Karin: salió con itachi ella y hinata

Minato: no saben a donde se fueron

Sasuke: no simplemente se fueron y lo único que dijeron,fue ya volvemos

Mikoto: no se preocupen ya volverán

Karin: y solo vinieron de vacaciones

Kushina: la verdad no

Sasuke: a que se refieren

Minato: hemos tomado la decisión de regresar a casa

Mikoto: (emocionada) de veras

Kushina: si ya lo hemos pensado,y es hora de volver

Karin: pero y el trabajo

Minato: con el trabajo no hay problema,aquí también tengo mi trabajo

Sasuke: es verdad pues bienvenidos a casa

Karin: si los extrañábamos

Kushina: también los extrañábamos

Fugaku: porque no se sientan,esperemos a que itachi y los otros vengan,para comer

Minato: claro (todos se sientan) y los niños como han estado

Sasuke: bien creciendo

Kushina: pues se le nota (le hace caritas graciosas al niño y el se ríe) que linda sonrisita tienes

Karin: si

Minato: y sauske ahora que haz dicho adiós a la música que harás

Sasuke: pues primero,estar con los niños y karin

Kushina: y luego

Sasuke: trabajare con papa

Minato: asi que tus hijos,han decidido trabajar contigo

Fugaku: si,y la verdad me alegra

Kushina: y que paso con ese estudio donde practicabas sasuke

Sasuke: pues ahora,lo convertimos en un cuarto de juegos para los niños

Minato: al menos,lo niños,ya tienen donde entretenerse

Karin: claro que si

Todos seguían conversando,hasta que cuando era la hora del almuerzo,todo se iban a la mesa para comer

Itachi: (entra) ya llegamos

Naruto: trajimos el almuerzo

Hinata: y también el postre

Ella: donde están todos

Mikoto: estamos en la mesa

Itachi: ya vamos (mientras iban a la mesa) tíos

Kushina: hola itachi

Naruto: bienvenido (abraza a sus padres)

Minato: gracias hijo

Hinata: y a que hora llegaron

Kushina: en la mañana

Ella: por lo que veo los niños están dormidos

Sasuke: si

Kushina: hijo ya sabes,que esperan

Naruto: si ya lo sabemos

Minato: y que son

Hinata: también son mellizos

Kushina: que emoción

Minato: (mira a itachi y ella) y ustedes para cuando

Itachi: en siete meses tío

Kushina: así que también estas embarazada ella

Ella: si tía

Minato: ahora entiendo porque mikoto dijo que la casa se llenara de niños

Fugaku: si eso es cierto

Kushina: no me digan que se sintieron celosos

Ella: si,cuando karin y sasuke,iban a ser padres,me puse celosa

Itachi: y luego cuando naruto,y hinata,nos contaron,que también serian padres,también me puse celoso,y supe que era hora de tener una familia

Kushina: sabía que ya era hora de volver a casa

Naruto: pues papa mama bienvenidos a casa

Minato: gracias hijo

Ksuhina: y te gusta el papel de tío naruto

Naruto: si me gusta ser tío

Karin: mas bien le gusta,hacer que los niños tengan hipo

Minato: les haces que les de hipo a los niños

Hinata: el piensa que es divertido el concierto de los hipos

Sasuke: si claro,vamos a ver que opina,cuando nazcan himawari y boruto haber si les gusta que tengan hipo

Naruto: eso ya no se oye divertido

Karin: a nosotros si

Kushina: extrañaba esto

Minato: yo también,que bueno que hemos vuelto a casa

Kushina: claro que si

Mikoto: pues ya que estamos,todos aquí que tal si comemos

Kushina: buena idea tengo hambre

Todos se sientan,en la mesa,y empiezan a comer,entre risas ya que las conversación empezó a ser divertida,cuando terminaron de comer,se fueron a la sala y sasuke,bajo su guitarra y empezaron todos a cantar,incluso también estaban los mellizos que se habían despertado,en la casa todo era alegría y afuera,al caminar,y mirar por la ventana, se podía ver a una familia cantando canciones y riéndose

Fin

Nos vemos en el próximo fic


End file.
